Until Death Do We Part
by trishaj48
Summary: An accident caused Gil to make a decision. Is it one he can live with? Or will somthing happen to make him change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note:_

_I want to start this story out my saying that I don't work in the medical field so I am sure there will be mistakes made in that area. To those who do, please forgive them. As always I own nothing related to CSI, I just barrow it for the reading enjoyment of those who read my stories. Thank you all that do read and leave comments, they and you are appreciated._

Gil looked out his window at the young brunette sitting on the park bench reading. He couldn't help but think about Sara, he could almost picture her at that age, all alone, reading a book. His Sara. How he loved her.

"We're ready for you Dr. Grissom," the young orderly said.

Gil nodded his head. It was hard letting Sara go - but he knew it was for her own good.

SIX WEEKS AGO:

Sara had the kind of day that made you wish you were never born but all the way home she was smiling. Why you may ask? Today she was going to talk with her husband - today she could see him. It was not the same as him being home, but it came in a close second. Sara walked in the house and fired up her laptop, just as she was about to open the skype chat she noticed she had mail. Debating over what one to do first she opted to open her mail, one was from Gil.

Sara read it then reread it, she couldn't believe what she was reading.

_Sara, I know this was not what you bargained for when we got married. I know you haven't been happy with the way things are now. The only solution I can come up with is to release you. Keep what you want of my stuff, sell the rest. Go see Johnny and get the paperwork started, what ever you feel is right is alright with me. Have Johnny send me the papers and I will sign them. Gil_

Divorce! Sara couldn't believe her eyes. All she could think of was WHY? Sara called his cell - it went straight to voice mail. Quickly she hunted the number of Charles Miller, his partner, she called him.

"Charles, Do you know where Gil is?" she asked.

"He left here three days ago, told everyone he needed some personal time," he told her.

"Do you know when he will be back?" Sara questioned.

"He didn't say," came the reply.

"When you see him please tell him I need to speak to him," Sara said.

"Will do," Charles told her.

At just about the same time as Sara and Miller were talking two boys on their way home saw something down the embankment, it appeared to be wrapped around a tree. The older of the two went to check it out.

"Get help," he yelled to his brother, "It's a man."

Gil woke up in a hospital room, unable to move anything and in more pain then he thought possible. A nurse came to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We are not sure," the young lady told him, "What can you remember?"

Gil told her he remembered leaving camp and taking a walk. He was headed for the local village to catch a bus but he couldn't remember why or where he wanted to go; he also told her he remembered it starting to rain.

"I think I fell," he said.

"The doctor will be in shortly. Do you need something for the pain?", she asked.

Gil said he did, she put something in is IV and left.

A short time later the doctor gave him nothing but bad news, all Gil could remember him saying was something about a broke back, sever breaks to both his legs, the need for surgery and the likely hood he will never walk again. Then there was something said about flying him back to San Francisco in a special plane so he could receive the kind of treatment that was needed.

"Is there someone I should contact?" the doctor asked.

"No," Gil said.

A few days later Gil was admitted to a hospital that specialized in this type trauma. After a series of x rays, several cat scans and more people looking at and poking at his body then Gil felt necessary Dr. Davis sat at the side of his bed flipping through papers.

"Your back is not broken," Davis started, "There has been major bruising to the spine that has caused major swelling. You will need surgery to repair the damage to your legs and ankles."

Gil only had one question, "Will I ever walk again?"

"I wish I could say with 100% certainty YES, but I can't. Each case, each person is different. Let's get this surgery out of the way. After you heal from that we can put you in rehab and see what happens," was the answer the doctor gave him.

Gil asked for the use of a phone. He called Miller and told him what had happened.

"I need you to send an e mail to Sara for me," Gil said, "Send it form my computer so she will not question it."

Gil told him what to say. "Please don't tell her anything," Gil pleaded, "I can't ask her to give up her life to take care of me. I'll not tie her down," he said, tears in his eyes, "I would just as soon she be free."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the course of those six weeks Gil had several surgery's to both his legs and ankles. A nurse once remarked that there was more metal in Gil's legs then her car.

Sara had tried to go on with her life but nothing made since to her. DB made her take personal leave because "You're a wreck and no good to anyone". Sara tried several more times to contact Miller but with no luck. When she pulled into the driveway she stopped at the mail box before going into the house. The regular stuff - bills, ads and something with a San Francisco return address on it. Sara sat everything else on the coffee table and opened the envelope.

_Mrs. Grissom, You are cordially invited to the dedication of our new Physical Therapy wing. We are sure that you and your loved one will be pleased with the improvements._

_Sincerely_

_Doctors and staff of_

_Bayside Rehab Hosp_

Sara was in shock. "Bayside Rehab?" she said out loud, "What is going on?"

Once more Sara called Miller, the voice on the other end was not that of Charles but of his wife, Mary.

"What is going on?" Sara demanded.

Mary - who never agreed with the way that Grissom and her husband handled things - told Sara everything that happened. Sara thanked her, finally everything made since. Sara did not know how this invitation got to her but she thanked the powers that be for it. She made a call to DB then to the airport.

"I'm looking for my husband," Sara told the young lady at the desk, "Gilbert Grissom."

"Mrs. Grissom," she said, "How nice to see you. Dr. Grissom said you were out of the country on an archeological dig and he wasn't sure if you would be able to make it back to the States. He is in room 321, but right now he is having the casts removed."

"May I speak with his doctor please," Sara asked, "I have not been able to talk with Gil for a while now."

The young lady told Sara to take a seat and she would see if Dr. Davis was available. Shortly later Sara was sitting across from the doctor listening to words that suddenly became nothing but a blur.

He ended his conversation with, "We are removing the heaver casts and replacing them with others. It will take another 6 weeks before those can come off. After that we will start PT."

"Will he walk?" Sara asked.

"As I told your husband, each case is different. We will just have to wait and see," he told her, "If you like Janice can take you to his room, you can wait there for him or you are welcome to wait in the reception area and we will come get you."

"I would like to go to his room, please," she told him.

Janice took Sara to Gil's room, she thanked her and stood by the window wondering what she was going to say to him.

When the orderly brought him back Gil thought he was dreaming.

"Sara?" he said.

Sara turned from the window and looked at him.

"I see you're not dead," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, "What?"

"I see your not dead," she repeated.

Gil shook his head, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Do you remember our vows?" she questioned.

Gil smiled. He thought back to that day and how beautiful she look. Softly he repeated them, just as he did that day.

"I take you as my wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live." Gil said, "I take you with all your faults and strengths as I give myself with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I chose you as the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Why?" she asked, tears starting to form, "Then why all this?"

"I….I didn't…I didn't want to…I don't know what I was thinking," Gil said.

Sara walked over to him and tenderly touched his cheek, "You weren't thinking."

Gil turned his face to her hand and kissed it, "I am so sorry, please forgive me."

Sara leaned down and kissed him, "We'll get through this together, no matter the outcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara called DB and told him what had happened.

"I'm not sure how long this is going to take," she told him, "I need to stay here with him."

"Your job will be here when or if your ever ready for it," he told her.

Sara rented a small apartment near the rehab center, she wanted to be as near him as possible. For the next six weeks Sara was there everyday. She would take him out to the park across the street and they would talk - talk about things that needed to be discussed. Sara had once mentioned that they had never talked this much before.

"Maybe we should have," Gil said, a slight chuckle in his voice, "Things may have been different if we had."

"Conversation never has been one of our strong points," Sara told him.

When they got back to his room Dr. Davis was there waiting for them.

"I see you two have been out again," he said, "Tomorrow the casts come off. I will replace them with what is called an air boot and then the hard part starts. You will have a strict PT routine. It's not going to be easy and I feel safe saying a bit painful - but…"

"But completely necessary if I want to walk again," Gil said.

Davis nodded. "As I have told you both, we had to use a rod in your right leg and plates and screws in your left. It's the left one that has us most concerned, that one had the most damage because the bone broke up near the knee and also by the ankle. You also remember me telling your that you may need to have your knee replaced? Well I do have some good news on that one, as of right now it has healed well. I'm not saying you may not need it some time down the line but for now we can get around that. I also have some more good news for you."

"I can use some," Gil interpreted.

"I have spoken with the therapist and he said, if all goes well after the first week, you can go home and come back here as an out patient," Davis said, "That is providing that the apartment is on the ground floor or has an elevator."

"There is an elevator," Sara said.

"Fantastic," Davis said, "Let's get these off you. I'll have Johnny Fuller come in when I'm done and he can answer all your questions."

Sara smiled and kissed Gil, "I'll be here."

Dr. Davis stopped at the door and turned to Gil and Sara and smiled.

"In answer to the "unasked" question, as long as you are careful and it doesn't hurt - go for it. Just use your common since."

Sara blushed. "I think he was reading my mind," Gil said, smiling.

One week later Gil was sitting on the bed with Sara next to him when Johnny Fuller came in. Gil was able to walk with crutches but he still could not bear any weight on his left one.

"Everything is going fantastic," Johnny said, " The bone in your right leg is well on it's way to complete healing. The braces are mainly for the ankles. I see no reason why you can't be discharged. I need you to come back three times a week and make sure you do your exercises at home."

He showed them how to put on and take off the boot and gave them a schedule to follow.

"I am really concerned about the left one," Gil said, "It's just not making the progress as the other."

"As Dr. Davis explained to you, your left leg had extensive injury," Johnny said, "Don't push it. We will see what happens in the next couple of weeks."

"It may never be normal will it?" Gil asked.

"Let's just wait, we can talk about that later. Right now I suggest you get out of here before we change our minds," Johnny said.

Gil grabbed his crutches, "Don't have to tell me twice."

In the car on the way to the apartment Gil was all smiles.

"What?" Sara said.

"Do you know how long it has been since we have been together in the same bed?" he said.

"To long," Sara said, "Way to long."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Sara first took the apartment she had gone back to Vegas to get some of the things she would need, she had also brought some things for Gil. It took a little bit of maneuvering on his part but the apartment was roomy enough for Gil to be able to walk around with the crutches. Sara had made sure that there was a recliner so he would be able to keep his feet elevated.

"I have a feeling that the left one may never be right," Gil said, leaning the chair back, "The darn thing still hurts and I can't put any weight on it."

"You have to be patient," Sara said, handing him a glass of water and the pain meds prescribed for him.

Gil just grunted, "It's been close to four months. I can walk just fine on the right one."

Sara just smiled. "Makes no difference, I told you we will get through this."

Later that night as Gil was getting into bed he told Sara he liked her idea about putting a stool in the shower, "Makes it a heck of a lot easier to wash if I don't have to worry about falling on my face."

Sara crawled in next to him and nestled close to him, Gil wrapped her in his arms.

"This feels so good," he said.

Sara rested her head on his shoulder, "Most definitely."

Sometime in the middle of the night Gil woke, he had not meant to fall asleep but sometimes the pain med made him sleepy. Right now it wasn't sleep that he needed, it was his wife. Gil shifted positions, he smiled as he looked at her, his movements woke Sara.

"You OK?" she asked.

Gil's answer was a kiss, deep and passionate enough to let her know what it was he needed.

Sara returned the kiss, smiled and took off her sleeping shirt.

Gil kissed his way down her chest, as he licked every inch of uncovered skin, he enjoyed the enticing sweetness of her warm body. He stopped at her enlarged nipples, Gil pulled on into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue.

Gil relished the moans coming from the depth of Sara's throat as he moved his hand down her body, across her belly and stopping at her mound of curly hair.

Lightly, he traced over her mound, barely touching her bud, smiling as her legs fell open to him.

His fingers dance around her bud.

He brushed against the bud and she arched up, moans of pleasure filling the room.

Gil moved his attention solely to her bud, his fingers dancing around it.

Sara was lost in the ecstasy as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure.

Incomprehensible phrases and squeals of pleasure was all Gil could hear as he slipped two fingers into her snug passage pumping fast even strokes.

Sara's body shuddered violently, her inner walls clenched down on his fingers Gil could feel Sara's hot juices covering his hand.

Gil eased her to her side, from behind her he eased into Sara, he could feel she was still trembling form her intense climax.

Gil slowly stroked in and out of her.

His thrusts sent him over the edge, Gil released himself into a raging orgasm, his body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

Gil's strength was drained, he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her closer to him.

"Sara, I love you," Gil whispered.

Sara softly whispered, "I love you."

Sara lay in his arms, content happy.

Epilog:

Weeks turned into months. Gil was right, the left leg never was "normal". He walked with a limp and had to use a cane, but that didn't slow him down.

Two months after his discharged from the Rehab Center, Dr. Gilbert Grissom was released from his physical therapy also, all that could be done had been done. He and Sara returned to Vegas, Gil to a full professorship at WLVU and Sara to CSI. Soon the events of the past faded away into just a memory.

Gil held Sara close to him after they had made love, something flashed into his mind that made him chuckle.

"What?" Sara sleepily asked.

"I was just thinking," he said, kissing her head.

"About," came her replay after a stifled yawn.

"Me almost making the biggest mistake of my life," he said.

Sara snuggled a little closer to him, "That would be?"

"Letting you go," he whispered.

The End


End file.
